Ethen's Mind, Child of Arachne
by Marshall Lee fan XD
Summary: This story is dedicated to Oni's Insanity. THIS PICKS UP FROM KUROI HIKARI! All Ocs briefly mentioned are from my other story Welcome to the DWMA! Next generation Dark pasts. It takes a little look in Ethen's state of mind as his madness slowly take him. As the child of the Witch Arachne he writes what happens with his madness.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my Oc Ethen Metalo. Don't take him or use him unless you give credit to me or I give you permission. This is dedicated to a friend on this site who has helped me a lot. And I want to show my thanks! Oni's Insanity thank very much! Ethen Is a poet if you don't already know that and is often plagued by his madness. He restrains it by isolating himself from others. Until one day he met and girl named Myra (another one of my Ocs) they develop a deep relationship until one day she passes. This little poem describes his thoughts and life. I do not own Soul Eater!**

_The lingering pain that had stayed with me for as long as I could remember._

_Follows me in its depths._

_The crazy professor explains I can control it._

_How can I if it is simply apart of me?_

_The powerful god monitors every step._

_I hide in the dark gapes._

_I want to be left alone._

_Down and down_

_The black shadow swallows me._

_I feel a warm touch pull me out._

_I see two golden eye and a warm smile._

_What is this sensation?_

_Happiness?_

_It seems it stays like this for a time._

_The crazy professor talks to me less and less._

_The powerful god doesn't punish me for my exploding mess._

_I watch as her face lightens up._

_And I learn one thing..._

_Happiness._

_I see a maze of new faces._

_The powerful god explains that we are the next generation of meisters and weapons._

_A few give me this sickening feeling..._

_One day we are sent on a mission._

_In the process one of our own turn against us._

_I am left in near death. _

_Due to the plagued madness._

_I see her sliver hair and golden eyes begging for me to come back._

_How can I win a battle that can never come to an end?_

_The blackness begins to slowly take me_

_Within its grasps._

_We are sent out again._

_We do not come out as successful._

_I see her fiery liquid fly out of her._

_It sprays in front of my face._

_She smiles her reassuring face._

_I scream out her name as her lifeless body drops to the ground._

_What is this new sensation?_

_A high laugh escapes my mouth._

_I hear the powerful god screams in my head telling not to join them._

_I look at the red that had covered most of my body._

_I say only one thing "Myra"_

_I let the rest of the sticky blackness take me._

_I go ahead and attack the monster known as the Kishin._

_After it is finally done it see the Kishin himself laughing madly_

_"You've finally become like me!" He shouts._

_I look around and see what I had just done._

_I had killed one of my own team members._

_The fox eared boy lays still in the puddle of blood._

_I look at my hands and run away._

_I can no longer show my face to the place known as Death city._


	2. Bomber Boy is back

Ethen Adrian Metalo sat on a bunch square gazing at the setting laughing sun, his blue eye shone while the yellowish white one did as well and only two thoughts ran through his mind. "When am I going to bomb this shit?"

"No some of you must have realized that I am in several kinds of stories, including the one my master has made and others as well. I ... just remember all the titles right now. You also probably seen other stories with my ... *cough cough girlfriend Myra* and my older brother Mathew. Now what I've seen how I'm used myself I tend to look ... how should I put this *puts hand on chin* bubbly? I seriously hate talking... Never the less it surprises me that I can be really happy which is an emotion I don't understand quite well."

Myra: Don't tell me you're doing your stupid emo rants. Come on I told you if you have a problem talk to me and Mathew it isn't good for you to keep this all locked up.

Ethen:...?

Mathew: You should listen to your sister after all. You know you can't handle your emotion well, but keep on talking to the crowd it should help with your depression.

Ethen:...

Mathew adjusted his top hat and sighed: Damned gloomy kid. So yes you've probably my sister and brother and myself in several OC fanfictions. Each person has a different mind and they portray us differently. I'm actually proud to have been chosen anyways. In Oni Insanity's story I have only been briefly shown once and it seems I have a screw loose or two. In Musical Skater's story my darling little sister and I are actually together which make me quite proud. I can finally keep an eye on her where ever we go!

Myra: Your so creepy Mathew.

Ethen: Hey what did I say? But no one ever listens to me!

Myra: Well in the story my brother and I are in the author has shown us much to the master's delight.

All of a sudden a large vibration shakes throughout Death City. The sliver haired siblings turn over and see Ethen with a wild smirk on his face.

Ethen: That's the best one yet! Holy shit! And that shitty piece of bomb only took 30 minutes to make!

Myra: ETHEN YOU LITTLE PIECE OF *****!

Mathew: While they go off and kill each other, well Myra kill him. Please enjoy today's poem. Myra wait up! Let me in on it!

_In to which each mind is different every soul is too._

_In which people picture each other differently._

_Their is endless possibilities of the same person._

_Displayed as personality changes and motives._

_We are still the same._

_We are merely played as pawns._

_To do an order and pursue it ._

_The people around the mindly created world influence us as well._

_Our fates are different._

_Our lives changed._

_We are changed._

Through the quiet streets of Death City you can hear laughter arousing. MYRA, MATHEW STOP IT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Ethen was pinned to the ground by Mathew and was being tickled by Myra. Tears and spit came out of the red-head's face, he was laughing uncontrollably. STTTHHHOOOOOPPPPP! HAHAHA


	3. Let's clear up confusion

Ethen: Now I know some of you guys want an explanation to how am I related to Arachne. To be honest I know that my real father is human or was, I honestly don't care about adults much. And to avoid unnecessary explanations, that's why I'm telling you all this. No some of must have found out from Welcome to the DWMA! Next generation Dark pasts, that I am indeed related to the hieratic witch. Now I now I can imagine you guys thinking "OH MY GAWD! YOUR RELATED TO CRONA!?" Well I've never met him though he is my cousin. Like I give a damn. So I honestly don't remember my childhood with the witch though I have a feeling she treated kindly. I remember her teaching me spells and such saying that one day I would take her spot to bring down Lord Death and the Academy. I have no problems against the academy or nothing it has nothing to do with me. One thing I don't want people judging me from who I came from I want them judging me for what I leave behind myself, which is my reputation for bombs. I love seeing the expression on people's faces when I'm charged with mass public discretion. I have gotten caught by the cops several times, due to this kinds of things, but Myra always kills me. So after I was done living the first couple years of my life, my mother was killed by no other than Maka Albarn and Soul Eater! I love causing them problem between classes! I exactly don't remember what happened next everything is in a mixed blob in my head, I ... think... I have a feeling that Arachne also experiment on me, on my eyes. So next thing I remember being in the filthy streets running around stealing thing to basically live, eventually a nice gang member took me in and taught a whole bunch a stuff on technology! (Trust me I've been through Professor Stein's desktop) So them one day I needed some change to buy a bar of candy or something I went to a tailoring shop and tried to steal from the register. I felt something go right through my hand and I look up to see Mathew of corse I don't react to him. CUZ OF THE KNITTING NEEDLE THAT WENT THROUGH MY HAND! So I fall back and he call Myra over for a first aid kit after realizing he just basically stabbed a kid. I just look at my hand the entire time not even talking, which I look back now and think its kinda stupid. Mathew comes over and put a rag over my mouth and pulls out the needle, I see blood come out and I go hysterical, Myra comes over and tells me he knows what he's doing. Idiot top hat guy just sticks his finger in the hole, so we sit there and wait. I don't around twenty minutes in Myra goes off to somewhere and Mathew gives me the weirdest smile, "So do you feel better now?" Really?! Do I feel better?! That's the dumbest question I have ever heard, COME ON YOU THREW A NEEDLE AND WENT THROUGH MY HAND! I stare at him blankly and fall asleep. I wake up in a room and blamo! Top Hat Freak takes me in! And everything goes well! Naw just kidding so I start bombing a whole bunch of places and Justin the death scythe makes me and enter the academy due to the taco truck incident. So Mathew tells Myra to come with me to make sure I don't get in to trouble, but that doesn't work. (do you honestly want to know where I stashed my bombs throughout Death City?) No I'm getting my memories back and I'm still going to keep my gloomy state. I can use magic for one thing, but I don't have an animal theme. I think it maybe a spider or something cuz I've noticed web like shapes forming around my eyes.

Mathew: Top Hat Freak?!

Ethen:-_- Idiot. :P

Myra: You guy are so immature! Can you two get along for once?!

Mathew: No I can't because I won't let you go out with this psychopath here! Come on my darling little sister!

Myra: You act so much like Professor Maka's father...

Mathew: Is that a complement?

Ethen: No it isn't Mathie.

Myra: I'm almost a grown adult so I date who ever I want! *kisses Ethen on the cheek*

Ethen: XD Yesssss!

Mathew: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!


	4. My Madnes

**_Ethen Metalo: Log 78 Subject; Madness, The spider woman, Meister log 5_. Professor Stein and the others want to find out why I'm like this. Hoping that they can slow down the figment of black blood that was implanted in me long ago. I think they see me as another Crona, but I'm nothing like my relative...**

Madness is slowly consuming I can feel it, but is there anything that I can do?

It goes in and out.

Calling forth the strange illusions

Is their anything that is sane anymore?!

I see black dot cover my arm. I don't know which is dream or reality.

Don't touch it.

Is it that I'm afraid of becoming her?

Each pain filled day with these cursed images.

The adults ignore me as each painful memory comes.

Its the spider woman.

She's why I'm like this.

My existence was intentional.

Only to used as toy of evil.

Is their anyway to escape?

Can I be left alone just to rot?

No there are others who care for a monster like me.

The madness and the blood make me who I am.

A simple failed experiment.

Can someone tell me how to get out of this **DISROTED HAZE?!**

I fall deeper and deeper to it arms.

I am alone in this state.

The only way of escaping.

Destruction.

I see my lost relative.

Telling me that everything will be alright.

I refuse the answer knowing that we were made for dark intentions.

The pink-haired person smiles and pats my head.

Could the answer be that clear?

Happiness?

My relative leaves me behind.

Tell me how to accomplish it! I yell in a frenzy.

Crona looks at me and says, "Be yourself."

I am stuck in a pile of red roses.

My favorite hue.

As mere representation.

I know why...

Could the answer been hidden in the soul?


End file.
